Civil War
by JohnMSilver
Summary: After and accident involving superheroes the american government wants the identity of all super-humans how will the team react
1. Decision

**I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man or any other characters I use**

**This is my take on the Marvel Civil War but based around Spider-Man and his team**

Stamford

Nitro, Cobalt Man, Speedfreak, and Coldheart are in an abandoned house as the New Warriors burst in attempting to capture them as Namorita pins Nitro against a wall

Namorita: It's over Nitro and don't even try to use any of your exploding tricks

Nitro: Tricks? (He says with a grin as he uses his powers to his fullest extent which results in the loss of Stamford and anyone in it)

News Reporter: And this is the scene of what used to be Stamford (the camera shows an overhead view of the town showing no building or house left standing just burnt chards of what used to be) the casualties are believed to be in the thousands

The team is on the Tri-Carrier watching the news being reported as they are at a loss for words

Two weeks later….

The team are again watching the news as another announcement is reported

News Reporter: In recent news the government is going to enforce the superhuman registration act requiring all super humans to reveal their identity with the government they will receive training and be recruited into the military

Nick Fury: The Registration Act takes place here at midnight (he says addressing the team) any of you not here will be listed as criminals by the government I won't force you to register this is sorely your choice

As the team leave they go into a room to discuss the day's events

Luke: We can't register we can't!

Danny: I agree the government would get a say in everything we do

Peter: But what if we should?

Nova: What are you insane!?

Peter: Think about it Buckethead! The public won't feel safe around us unless we register the public doesn't want secret identity's anymore

Ava: I'm with webhead on this one we can't go against the government

Luke: Fine! It's obvious that you two are a lost cause c'mon guys (he says gesturing Sam and Danny to follow him as they all leave the Tri-Carrier leaving Peter and Ava in the room)

Peter: At least you stuck by me thanks Tiger (he says as he places a hand on her shoulder but can't see her blushing under her mask)

Ava: And I always will

**So what did you guys think let me know in the reviews**


	2. How I Feel

**I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man or any other characters**

Its midnight and the guys haven't come back I guess they were serious they're not going to register peter thought as he sat at a table with Nick Fury and Ava he then signed his name on the registry and Ava after him

Nick Fury: You two are doing the right thing

Peter: I know but….. we'll be fighting our friends

Nick Fury: You're not alone a lot of other heroes have registered as well there is also talk about an underground resistance movement against registration

Ava: That's probably where the guys have gone

Nick Fury: So you see Parker everyone is in the same boat as you

Peter then leaves the room with Ava as they go to the lounge

Peter: How can we fight our friends Ava?

Ava: I don't know but we'll get through this together (Ava then puts her hands on Peters then lifts up hers and Peters masks and kisses him passionately)

Peter: Ava….. I didn't know you felt like that I….

Ava: I just want you to know I love you and no matter what I will always be here for you

Peter: I love you too Ava I was just afraid to say it until now (he says as the press their lips against together again) at least you're here I couldn't fight otherwise

Beep beep Peter's communicator sounded

Iron Man: Hey kid we got some new about some anti-reg heroes in Manhattan I need you two to investigate I'll have War Machine rendezvous with you Iron Man out

Peter: (Sigh) Guess it's time to get to work


	3. Ambush

**I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man or any other characters I use**

As Peter and White Tiger arrived downtown they noticed how quiet it was like something was wrong

Peter: War Machine was supposed to meet us here

Ava: Yeah where do you think he is?

Peter: I don't know but I have a bad feeling

As Peter said those words a figure appeared before them

Captain America: I'm afraid that's my doing

Peter: Cap what are you doing here?

Captain America: Setting a trap

Just then Luke, Danny and Sam appear on front of them

Peter: Damn it (Peter says as he calls Iron Man on his Communicator) Tony its Spiderman it's a trap Caps down here bring back up

Ava: how could you guys go against your government?

Luke: How could you not!? Their making us look like criminals we risk our lives every day to protect them and this is how they repay us?

Peter: Guys please give up we'll get Tony to grant you amnesty

Sam: No deal Webhead! We aren't sell-outs!

Peter: Then I'm sorry but were going to have to take you by force!

Luke charges at Peter but he webs his legs and throws him into Danny as Ava jumps at Sam and pins him to the ground Peter then goes to deal with Cap but it seems there evenly matched in skill as every punch and kick Cap gives Peter dodges and vice-versa it seems the fight is going nowhere until Iron Man arrives bring along Deadpool and Mr Fantastic

Captain America: Retreat! (He then helps up Danny and Luke as Sam flies them all away)

Peter: Damn!

Iron Man: It's okay kid we'll get them next time

Peter: We almost….. (Ava then goes to comfort him hugging him and stroking his mask)

Ava: its okay it was their choice you gave them a way out and they turned it down there's no need to beat yourself up over it

Peter: How? How did it come to this? Fighting against my friends my…. Family (he said in a sad tone)

Ava then lifts up their masks and kisses him

Ava: It doesn't matter now just know that whatever you do I'm with you no matter what I'm never leaving your side

Peter: Thanks Tiger it always makes me feel better when you're close to me (Peter then passionately kisses her)

Deadpool: Oh get a room

Ava: Maybe later (she says with a grin)


	4. Stark Tower

**I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man or any other characters I use**

After the run in with Captain America and the team Iron Man extended an invitation to any heroes supporting registration the invitation to stay at Stark tower and that everyone would have their own room although Ava insisted on staying in the same room as Peter Iron Man understood and put a double bed in their room

Peter: Ava why do you want to stay in a room with me?

Ava: Why else I want to be as close to you as possible (she says as she hugs him and starts purring) I love you and want to be here when you need me

Peter: Thanks I appreciate it and I love you too

Peter and Ava then walk towards their room walking by many heroes who give them a nod until they run into Deadpool who sees that their holding hands

Deadpool: Aw isn't that sweet so…. Whens the wedding am I invited? Of course I am to awesome to leave of the guest list

Peter and Ava: Shut up Deadpool!

Deadpool: You didn't have to shout (Deadpool then runs away pretending to cry)

Peter: There is something seriously wrong with him

Ava: Hey at least you didn't have to work with him

They then get to their room and are surprised at how fancy it is Peter then proceeds to take of his costume so he is left in his boxers as Ava goes into the bathroom

Peter: Hey Ava do you think this place has room service?

Ava: It's not a hotel Pete oh by the way I have a surprise for you close your eyes ( as Peter complies he hears footsteps getting closer until Ava tells him to open his eyes as he does so he sees Ava in her bra and panties)

Peter: Whoa

Ava: You like what you see?

Peter: Yeah….. I love it

Ava: Well tonight im all yours

As they proceed to the bed they start making out their tongues wrestling with each other until they break apart for breath Ava then moves her hand into Peter's boxers and starts stroking his erect member until

Peter: Ava I'm going to…

Ava: No not yet (she says as she slips of her panties and takes of Peters boxers then gets on top of him and inserts him inside of her)

Peter: Ava this is my first time

Ava: Mine to I'm kind of nervous

Peter: Me too but I want you to know I love you

Ava: I love you too ( She then starts moving up and down on him until they have to switch is a passionate display 30 minutes later…..)

Peter: Ava I'm…

Ava: Me too

Peter: Will I take it out?

Ava: No leave it in fill me up

Peter: I'm Cumming!

As they lay there on the bed they shared a deep kiss before they both said I love you

**Please feel free to leave a review or suggestion on how you think I can make the story better**


	5. Wolverine

**I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man or any other characters I use**

As Peter and Ava are in bed enjoying each other's company…. Peter's communicator lights up

Iron Man: Sorry to interrupt but Wolverine and a few other Anti-Reg heroes have been sighted I need you two to investigate Ms' Marvel and Mr Fantastic will be joining you

Peter: Were on it

Iron Man: Okay Iron Man out (he says as his likeness disappears from the communicator)

Peter: Okay let's get to it Tiger

Ava: Right! (They then make their way out of the building and to the location where Wolverine was sighted)

Peter: Where is he?

Wolverine: Right here kid (he says from behind Peter) get out of here I don't want to hurt you

Peter: You know I can't do that just turn yourself in we can work together

Wolverine: No the time for negotiation is over guys you can come out (just then Daredevil, Storm and Falcon appear) I'll say this one more time kid walk away…

Peter: Tiger get out of here this is going to get ugly

Ava: No I won't leave you

Peter: I said go! (Wolverine then lunges at Peter trying to get him with his claws)

Wolverine: I GAVE YOU A CHANCE TO WALK AWAY!

Ava: Spidey! (Ava runs to where Peter is fighting but is stopped by Storm)

Storm: Oh no you don't

Ava: Stay out of my way!

Ms Marvel then starts fighting Falcon and Mr Fantastic fights Daredevil

With Peter….

Peter: I'm not going to hold back (he says as he punches Wolverine in the stomach which just gains a smile from Wolverine)

Wolverine: Good cauz I wont be holding back neither (A claw then connects with Peters chest drawing a large amount of blood causing Peter to wince)

Peter: Damn it

Wolverine: That all you got kid?

Peter then glances over to see Ava knocked unconscious

Peter: No! (Peter goes into a rage his anger taking over as he puts all his strength into a punch which connects with Wolverine's jaw knocking him out cold)

Storm: What that's impossible (She says shocked as Wolverine falls to the ground) Logan is down retreat!

As all the Anti-Reg heroes retreat Peter runs over to Ava helping her up

Peter: Are you okay?

Ava: Yeah thanks Oh my god Pete your chest (she points out as it is still bleeding heavily)

Peter: It'll be fine just a scratch

Ava: No its not! Let's hurry up and get out of here so we can get you patched up

Peter: (Sigh) Okay…

**So what did you guys think? let me know in the reviews**


	6. Getting Better

**I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man or any other characters I use**

**Back at Stark Tower…**

**Peter is in the infirmary as Ava is by his side**

Ava: Idiot…

Peter: Hey! It's not my fault

Ava: Yes it is you should have been more carful instead of worrying about me

Peter: How could I not you're the only one that didn't go against me if I lost you I don't know what I'd do

Ava: Aw Pete (She then kisses him on the cheek) But really how did you manage to knock out Wolverine?

Peter: As I saw you fall I just freaked out and pretty much just went berserk and hit him with everything I had

Ava: Well I knew you were strong but wow

Peter: Yeah I'm that good

Ava: Ok enough praise if your ego gets any bigger you'll trip over it

Peter: Aww

Ava: Anyway what did the doctors say?

Peter: They said I'll be fine should be okay in a couple days

Ava: Well that's good (she said in a flirty voice while smirking)

Peter: Why are you talking like that?

Ava: Because now I get to play nurse to my favourite patient

Peter: I should get injured more often then but I don't think we should do anything here

Ava: Yeah what would it be like if someone walked in?

**Just then in walked Deadpool**

Deadpool: Hey Spidey! Heard you took down Wolvie NICE! I could have done that myself but I was busy I probably would have done it quicker too, so how's the old ball and chain? (He said gesturing to Ava)

Ava: Shut up Deadpool! (She says as she extends her claws scaring Deadpool)

Deadpool: Bad Kitty!

**Peter couldn't help but chuckle at Ava scaring Deadpool**

Peter: What's the matter Deadpool I thought you weren't scared of anything

Deadpool: I'm not scared, I have to go I need to feed my cat

**As Deadpool hurried out of the room Ava smiled at her handiwork**

Ava: So what do you want to do until you're healed?

Peter: Maybe watch a couple movies with my beautiful girlfriend what you think?

Ava: Ha sounds like a plan (she says as she helps Peter up as they leave the room the notice Iron Man was walking towards them)

Iron Man: Oh hey I was just going to talk to you guys

Peter: What about?

Iron Man: I was going to offer White Tiger time off until your healed since I assumed you guys were you know…. Together and thought that she'd want to stay by your side

Ava: Thank you

Iron Man: No problem

**Ava and Peter continued to their room as they entered Ava slumped down on the bed as Peter did the same**

Peter: I'm going to enjoy the next few days

Ava: I'll make sure you do

**So there you go and as always I welcome criticism so if you have a suggestion on how to make the story better please leave a review or PM me thanks for reading**


End file.
